iSee a Therapist
by RabbittyBabbitty
Summary: Freddie's mom sends him to a therapist because he's been acting "angsty". By not wanting to take tick baths, or even put on cloud block! His therapist doesn't think so, but since she's his therapist, she knows everything about him now. SEDDIE multichaper
1. So call me Freddie

**Hello! At this is the First Chapter of my new Fanfic. I hope you guys like it. This is the first impression is already the first chapter. --Gulps-- I hope it's a good one. Remember I always take advice on my reviews, so if it sucks, tell me why it does. And if you love it, it'll make my day :D **

**Now, this whole story is going to be in the therapist POV. It's going to be a Seddie. You'll just have to read and find out what happens ;D**

**I own your attention and your eyes because your reading this right now, but yet I don't own iCarly. What a shame...**

* * *

**Debra; Therapist POV **

I'm sitting down in my comfortable chair sipping my coffee, I'm getting a new patient today. His mother called me last week frantically. I remember the conversation. It went something like this....

_"Hello, this is Marissa Benson. I'm calling to set up an appointment for my Son, Fredward." Fredward? Who names their son Fredward? Don't judge Debbie...Don't judge..._

_"Oh, um. Ok. Just to let you know I charge twenty dollars an hour and..." I began before Marissa interrupted me quickly._

_"Oh I already know I've done a background check on you on: Splash face, LickaPedia, Foogal, WooHoo, and of course . I know all about you. Debra Angelic Johnson. You've been married to Joseph Peter Johnson for 45 years. And have six children and twenty grandchildren." I froze in my place and put my cup of orange juice down. If this was Fredward's mother, I don't want to imagine the train wreak her child must be. I shuddered. I need to really lock my doors and windows tonight. I rubbed my temples as I answered._

"_Um...That is correct. Now if you want to set up an appointment-" She cut me off again. What was with this women?_

"_Hold your daffodils! Do you live near woods?" Do I live near woods...What? How is that relevant and/or important?_

"_Um...No I do not." I answered questioningly._

"_Ok, that's good. I won't have to worry about ticks than..." Ticks? Oh god, she's probably a part of 'Aggressive Parenting' group. I've been trying to shut that group down for years now. "Do you live on busy roads?"_

"_No...?" I answered._

"_Ok so I don't have to worry about Taco Trucks." Ok, this lady is off her rocker._

"_Taco trucks...." I began before she interrupted again. _

"_Do you live by a lake?" She asked. Probably about him drowning._

"_Ok, no wild Geese. You seem safe enough. Ok, I'll be there three-thirty next Sunday. Goodbye." And like that she hung up. Oh boy, this will be interesting. _

Just as I took another sip of coffee, I heard a knock on my door. I walked across the hall as I opened the door only to see a mother licking her hand and trying to fix her teenage son's hair while her son was clearly trying to make her stop.

"No...Ugh...MOM! I'm fine! No...STOP!" The young man said as he pushed his mom's hand away and messed with his hair to make the end of his hair stick up.

"Oh, hello. I'm Marissa Benson. This is my son, Freddie. Say hi young man." Marissa said more towards her son than I.

"Hello, I'm pleased to meet you." Her son politely said as he held out his hand so we could shake hands in a friendly introduction. So far, this kid seemed normal. His mother, not so much.

"Well, I'm going to be in the room right next to where your business room is so I can make sure my Fredward is safe and sound." Marissa said as she gazed lovingly towards her son.

"Mom! I'll be fine!" Fredward said whiningly to his mother. She gave him a look and pushed him inside my house.

"So, why do you have your clients come to your house?" Marissa said questioningly. I got this alot.

"Because, in order to create a open and safe environment, you need to be able to share everything with your clients." I said as I led them down to my office. Marissa sat down on a chair outside my office room. She pulled out an "Aggressive Parenting Magazine." I knew it. I lead Fredward into my room. I closed the room, it was soundproof.

"Ok, Fredward. Sit anywhere. Don't worry everything we say in this room is confidential, what is said in here stays in here. Unless you are planning to hurt yourself, hurt others, or someone is hurting you. To prove this is secretive. Scream something." I said smiling, Fredward looked cautious as he let out a weak yelp. I laughed, "that was weak!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Marissa! I'm molesting your son!" Fredward's eyes widened. But after a few seconds when he realized she couldn't hear me. He smiled and sat down on one of my three couches in my counseling room. I sat on a chair so I was facing him.

"Now, to get started I have a survey here. I'll ask the questions. You answer and I'll answer too, and we'll both get to know each other a bit better." I smiled and he nodded in approval.

I got a good look at this boy. He's probably around fifteen or sixteen. He has dark hair that stands straight up at the end, and had dark eyes to match. He's wearing a stripped red polo with a grey layered shirt underneath. He's wearing converse and jeans. He has a bit of a boyish face, but than again so does my husband still and he's sixty-two! All-around he seems like a pretty normal kid so far.

"Ok, first question, what's your full name? Do you have a nickname you preferred to be called? My full name is Debra Angelic Johnson. But please, call me Debbie."

"I'm Fredward Karl Benson. I despise my name, so call me Freddie." Ah, the kid has common sense too. He knows he has a horrid name. What was his mother thinking.

"How old are you? When's your birthday? Even though I don't like to admit it...I'm sixty. I turned sixty on December 3rd."

"I'm sixteen, I'll be seventeen on February 4th." He answered. I'm quickly filling out this survey so I don't forget any of this information.

"Alright. Who lives at home? Well I live with my husband, Joe. And we get visits from our six children every once in awhile.

"Just me and my mom." I wrote down, 'Father?' on my separate notepad.

"Now, how did/do you do in school? I got pretty average grades, A's and B's."

"All A's." I wrote down he's a smart kid on my yellow notepad again.

"Do you have any hobbies? Well I enjoy reading, and gardening and I've been getting into quilting lately!"

"Technology. I'm even the tech producer of a web cast, iCarly!" iCarly...That seems familiar. Oh yeah! My granddaughter Lilly loves that show! I should watch it tonight and see what it's all about. '' I wrote quickly.

"Who are your friends? Well, besides my husband and family. I have three best friends. Dorothy, she's been my best friend since we were born. Delilah, I met her in college, we've been through some wild nights together! And Jennifer, she was my daughter's best friends mother. We were the Soccer Mom Duet!" I laughed at how old I must've sounded. But to my surprise, Freddie just laughed.

"My best friend's are Carly, Spencer and Sam...Carly is so perfect. My dream girl, I've been in love with her since I first met her when we where twelve. She's the host of iCarly too!" He gazed dreamily into space. I wrote down, 'THINKS he's in love...'

"Spencer is Carly's older brother, he's the only guy in my life I can turn to for advice. He's really funny too." Next to Spencer I wrote, 'Father-figure.''

"And Sam?" I asked, he seemed like he was trying to avoid that subject.

"Sam is...Sam. She constantly causes me physical and emotional trauma. I only hang out with her because she's Carly's best friend. She's obnoxious, unhygienic, insulting, and just plain disgusting." He had a disgusted look on his face.

"Than why is she your best friend?" I asked.

"Because, as much as I hate to admit it, I care about her. And I know deep, deep, DEEP down. She cares about me too. Hell, you'll find Narnia before you find a piece of her that cares for me, but you'll find it. Sam and I are the sidekicks of iCarly. She's the co-host, I'm the tech guy. She used to be really violent, heck, she still is. But she's gotten better....ish. Not really. In fact, scratch that whole, 'gotten better' thing. She's a blonde-haired demon. But she's beaten up five guys who have given me a wedge, but only because she says that's her job. And I've let her cheat off my tests because I don't want her to stay back and risk iCarly's popularity. We have a mutual hatred relationship." I wrote down next to Sam, 'Love/Hate relationship.'

* * *

**What did you guys think?!?! Leave me a review and I'll update faster ;D**


	2. Watching iCarly

**Hey you guys! So I'm complete in awe at all the reviews I got, oh my god I can't believe it. I'm in utter shock. Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all! I still can't believe how amazing you guys are!**

**I'm also watching the season premier of Glee, sorry...random. But I love Glee! But I love iCarly more...Especially Freddie, but most importantly Seddie ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, or Glee but I do own Debbie :D**

* * *

**Debra; Therapist POV**

I closed my office door finally, Freddie was my last client of the day. I walked over to my couch in my living room and opened my laptop. The hour spent with my first session with Freddie went well, he seems like an all-around normal teenager, well as normal as you can be with a mother like his. We finished the survey, nothing of importance was truly left on the paper after the friend question. I found out green is his favorite color and his favorite subject is technology for the website designer, a class usually taken by seniors but Freddie as a sophomore managed to get into. He must be pretty good with technology, but to see what he's really like outside my office, I need to see this iCarly.

So, I typed in for the web address, "" and pressed enter. Whoops, I guess it's "iCarly", that's pretty clever kind of like iPear. I looked around the website, I should click on one of these videos. Hmm, a fan favorite seems to be, "Random Debates: Medicine Vs. Garbage", I clicked on it. I laughed, this is a funny web show. The two people in video are Freddie and apparently Sam, she seems a bit more pleasant than Freddie let on....Wait...Never mind. How can she think up these insults to him up on the spot, I found myself laughing in spite of myself. I've never seen anyone give in because of meat before, but than again I've never seen two people in a kiddie pool debating which is better, medicine or garbage. I rewatched the video a few times, it seems that they bicker...Alot. But the end of the video shows that they can be civilized towards each other.

For the next hour or so I went through the whole iCarly website, I looked at the photo's and blogs, I even played a few of the games. I took a good hard look at this Carly girl, the girl Freddie says he's absolutely in love with. I must admit, she is extremely pretty, and she seems to stick up for him whenever Sam insults him. But I've seen this before in many of my clients, thinking that their in love with someone if they act very respectful and kind towards them. I suppose we need to talk about all of this in our next session. I watched a last video called, "Wake Up Spencer!", for two people who act like they hate each other, they sure do quite a bit of videos together. I laughed and shook my head and closed my laptop. I went picked up my cell phone and called Delilah, I told her to check out the iCarly website, and when she did we both laughed at the ridiculous antics of Sam, Carly, Freddie and Spencer. Finally something I can relate to Lilly about.

So after dinner, and all that hullabaloo, I crawled into bed with Joe, and within five minutes he was snoring, how charming. So I picked up my laptop and went on Aggressive Parenting website, I shook my head in disproval. How could anyone think this is the way to raise children? Tick ointment...No way, they sell _teenage carriers? _I thought that those where just a myth...Basically it's like one of those carriers you put infants in and you can carry them around on your back or chest. This is basically the same thing, but for teenagers. First off, how could you handle the weight? And second, what? Just what, I mean those poor children, I need to get rid of that stupid group once and for all, but alas I've been trying for years to do it. I sighed and closed my laptop and fell asleep.

Marissa made me and Freddie's next appointment on Monday, usually I only see a client once a week. But according to her, Freddie is in dire need of counseling. She's the one who needs it not him...But I see clients even when they're not mentally unstable, it's good just to have someone their you can trust and give you advice on everyday things. Sort of like a diary that can respond back to you. That's why I got into this business, to help teenagers with their problems. I have a strong feeling I'm going to have to come up with some good advice for this Sam girl, even though she seems quite a bit better than Freddie let on. I mean, I expected her to be grimy and greasy or look like basically a ape that can stand on two legs. But to my surprise, she was beautiful, sure she teased Freddie but it was playful enough. Than again, that was just behind a camera, I have no idea what happens off camera. I suppose I'll find out Monday.

* * *

**Alrighty, I'm sorry if this chapter was boring-ish, but I needed to create her first reaction to . What did you think? Reviews are amazing and make me write at a super speed!**


	3. And I haven't seen him since

**Hey Guys!!! Once again thank you for ALL the reviews, I seriously can't believe how many of you guys like my story so far. Anyone see iBloop? I did, I love Nathan, if he forgot his lines he made random noises, and than Jeanette joined in once. Ahhh funny stuff X] **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly...Or Seddie...But Dan does, and as we all know Seddie is gunna happen:]**

**....WAIT. I'll get flamed for that by Creddie shippers...Oh well, truth hurts doesn't it ;]**

****No Offence to Creddie fans, you guys know I love ya'll** **

**....But I will ALWAYS be a die-hard Seddie fan :D **

**ANYWAYS, now why you guys clicked on this story. The next chapter!**

* * *

**Debra; Therapist POV**

It's Monday afternoon and I'm waiting for my next client, Freddie. I'm actually looking forward to this appointment, my last client kept telling me how my toaster was trying to kill him and he curled up in a ball and began to scream and cry. Oddly enough for him, it's progress. The first time I met him the voices in his head told him to try and kill me, now he only thinks small appliances talk to him. Hey, it's progress non the less.

I'm fixing my coffee, while I'm doing so I'm looking outside my kitchen window only to see my husband mowing the lawn. Even after all these years, he is possibly the cutest man in the world to me. He suddenly see's me staring and waves at me with two hands, letting the lawn mower out of his grips. Oh boy, he always forgets this is an automatic lawn mower, if you let go it will keep running and moving. I'm laughing to myself as I see Joe chasing a lawn mower down our street. What a dork. But, he's my dork, and that's all that matters.

I smile to myself as I hear a knocking on my front door, I pick up my coffee cup and open the door. Only to hear a mother and son argument forming.

"Fredward Karl Benson! Put it on! Now!" Marissa was screeching at her son, trying to shove a band aid on his finger.

"Mom! It's not even bleeding, I don't even have a scrape!" Freddie shouted back pushing his mom away.

"So, paper cuts are sneaky, you think your fine one second and the next your drowning in a puddle of finger blood!"

"Mom, no one has ever died from a paper cut."

"How do you know? You could be the very first! Your prone to excessive bleeding!"

"Fine mom, whatever you say." Freddie said with as little emotion as possible as he held out his forefinger out towards his mom, who promptly took out a spray bottle of hydrogen peroxide (A/N for you guys who don't know, that's the stuff you put on a cut and it cleans it out and it bubbles) and wrapped two bandages around his finger, kissed his finger and pulled out a lollipop and gave it to him. How can this women keep all that stuff in her pockets?

"There! Was that so bad? Now go and talk to the nice therapist, while I read my magazine." She gave me a smile and I gave her the biggest fake smile back. This lady is nuts. But, me and Freddie walked down into my office as I closed the door and sat down facing Freddie.

"So Freddie. I went on iCarly this weekend." I said smiling while grabbing my notepad.

"Oh, you did? What did you think?" Freddie asked suddenly interested in what was going on around him as he continued to lick his lollipop.

"I thought it was hilarious. Especially that video with you and Sam having a debate on medicine and garbage. I never saw anyone love meat as much as her." I laughed softly only to see Freddie chuckling along with me.

"Well, that's Sam Puckett for you. Meat-obsessed. She'll never change." Freddie laughed and shook his head.

We laughed and continues talking about iCarly for a few minutes to find out that him being the technical producer for iCarly made his life worthwhile.

"Why's that, may I ask?" I asked as I grabbed my pen.

"Well, if it wasn't for iCarly, I would be stuck in my apartment doing round puzzles with my mom."

"Your mom seems very overprotective of you." I commented.

"Yeah she is, she's always been like that."

"Any idea why?" I asked, getting my pen and notepad ready.

"Well...Promise you won't tell anyone, and that this room is sound proof?" Freddie asked almost in a whisper.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I said tracing a cross across my chest with my finger.

"Well, my mom is a nurse. And she see's all these kids getting hurt every day, and it just worries her. It didn't really get that bad until I was around four, that's when my parent's got divorced..." His voice trailed off. I quickly wrote down, 'Mom is a nurse, dad not around ever since he was four.'

"You know it's not your fault that you parents got divorced, right Freddie?" I asked his concerned, everyday I have clients that blame themselves one way or another for their parents fights or divorce.

"I know, I know. But my dad just picked up and left. I remember I was getting ready for bed, brushing my teeth and I started to hear my mom and dad fight. Real bad. He kept screaming about how she only cares about her work, and she never spends any time with me or him anymore and that he can't take it anymore. I remember I quickly ran into my room and began to take apart my little toddler-tunes player and put it back together. When I was little I used to sort of escape into technology while my parents fought, which was alot. I tucked myself in, and held onto my stuffed Pearpod that my dad got for me from the "TechTots" website. I fell asleep only to be awoken by my dad stroking my hair. He told me he was going away for a little while, but while he was gone for me, to remember he loves me. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and he left. I didn't think anything of it and fell right back asleep. I haven't seen him since...." Freddie told his story while having a faraway look on his face.

I quickly wrote down as much information on my notepad as possible, basically his whole story condensed into bullet points.

"Whoa, that's terrible. I'm sorry..." I began before Freddie interrupted.

"Don't be, he pays child support and he calls me twice a year. I have nothing to complain about really, alot of people have it alot worse." Freddie said giving a weak smile. I put down my pad and pen and leaned forward looking right in his eyes.

"Freddie, just because other people may seem to be in a worse situation, it never lessens your pain or sadness. You have the right to feel mad or upset. Don't ever let someone else's situation make you feel guilty about being upset about your situation." He looked up and smiled at me, I swear I saw a tear forming in his eye. He shook his head and stood up.

"I guess, but my time's up. I got to go." Freddie said giving me a handshake as he opened the door only to see his mom on the floor obviously trying to listen in on our discussion.

"Marissa Benson, I must ask you never to try and eavesdrop again, or else I will have to have you leave my property while me and Freddie are talking." I said sternly and gave her a look equally as stern.

"I couldn't hear anything anyways. So no harm done. Come on now Freddie, let's go home. It's time for your tick bath." I turned around and shook my head in disapproval. I picked up my notepad and walked upstairs only to see my husband with his clothes tattered and the only thing he could say was,

"I battled that lawn mower. And the lawn mower won." I laughed at him and gave him a peck on the lips and went upstairs to give my beloved dork a new change of clothes.

* * *

**So, we finally learn the mystery of Freddie's mom's behavior AND about his dad. **

**What did you guys think? Leave me reviews PLEASEEEEE :DDD I'll give all of you a Seddie cookie, or a Seddie Meatball. Your choice :D**


	4. Hidden Feelings Between Them

**Hello my readers! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I'd like. I've been on ALOT of school trips lately, so I apologize, don't worry I'm going to update in a few days after this chapter. **

**PS.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS =D**

**Anyone else see the preview of iWon't Cancel The Show? Sam texted Freddie before Carly. OooOoooOooo I smell Secret Seddie ;D **

**DISCLAIMER-Yeah Yeah Yeah, Stop depressing me . I don't own iCarly. Though I do own the television set I am watching it on. **

* * *

**Debra; Therapist POV**

I yawn as I stretched and turned on my side to check out what time it was. My clock read 12:30 PM. I jumped out of my bed. I ran into my bathroom, and got into my shower. As I was washing, rinsing and repeating, I was fuming.

Why didn't Joe get me up earlier? I told him last night to get me up at eight this morning. Now I have my first client in a half an hour. I stepped out of the shower as I got a burst of cold air hit my face, I hate the major temperature change from when your in the shower to as soon as you step out. I grabbed the nearest towel and ran out of the bathroom, still dripping.

"Joseph!" I shouted out of our bedroom door, "why didn't you wake me up when I told you too?" I waited for a reply, after a minute or two I went out into the hallway and called his name again. Searching through our house for my husband was making me madder and madder by the minute.

I finally found him with our headphones plugged into our computer speakers watching something on the computer and laughing. I quietly tip-toed behind him and than gave him a whack to the back of his head making him jump and take off the headphones.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said rubbing his head giving me a dirty look, I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I told you to get me up at eight. It's almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon." I said with my hands on my hips letting my wet hair drip all over his shoulders as I looked down at him in our computer chair.

"Eight? I thought you meant at night!" Joe said with an anxious laugh.

"Try again, buddy." I said emotionless now tapping my foot impatiently.

"You looked so beautiful sleeping I didn't want to wake you?" He said weakly looking up at me, hoping that line would work. I didn't.

"Oh your too sweet," I said pinching his cheek a bit to hard than let go, "now tell me the real reason." I said rolling my eyes as I saw him get up off the chair.

"Ok, I got up at seven. I was gunna wake you up. But I decided to check out that web show you told me about, iCarly? It was so funny, I guess the time flew by and I completely forgot about waking you up. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" He asked at me looking at me with those beautiful, round brown eyes. I felt my heart melt and a smile creep on my lips.

"We'll see. Now, I have a patient in less than fifteen minutes. Go and clean the bathroom, I left it a mess, and for not waking me up, you own me." I gave him a peck on the lips as I went and got dressed.

After I saw Toby, the boy who's afraid of his own shadow. Elizabeth who is seventeen and pretends she's only eight. And of course Zack, who has seen me since he was five, he doesn't have any major problems, he just comes every two weeks just to talk about how his weeks were. I cracked open a book I'm in the middle of reading waiting for my last patient of the day, Freddie. I braced myself to having to see Marissa again. Before I could get myself too mentally prepared for her arrival, I heard the doorbell ring.

I got up and walked down the hall to open the door only to have Marissa push the door fully open and push past me also. Someone was in a rush. "Come on, Freddie. Don't walk to fast, we have an hour. Watch out for pebbles!" I rolled my eyes as I saw Freddie on his phone, texting someone.

"Fredward Karl Benson! What have I told you about texting and walking? It's dangerous!" Marissa ran out the door, yanked his phone from his hands and walked him slowly to my doorway.

"Mom! Stop. I'm not a baby anymore." Freddie said yanking his cell phone back from his moms grip.

"You are to me! Now, I am going to go shopping. I got busy today while you where napping, I was adjusting your chi-" Marissa stopped with her eyes wide. "Chips, your no-grease-potato chips. I was making them...Less greasy." Freddie scratched the back of his head and mumbled something about having a headache.

"Well, come back in an hour and we'll be ready." I said with a forced smile as Marissa hugged and kissed Freddie on his cheek and hurried out the door. Freddie walked down into my office and sat down in the same spot as the last two meetings as I sat in the chair facing him once again.

"So Freddie, tell me about your week." I said grabbing my notepad.

"I'm glad you asked. I've had the craziest week. I pulled an all-nighter with Sam doing another segment of 'Wake Up Spencer'."

"Wait, you actually do that? I thought Spencer was a brilliant actor or something." I said completely puzzled, why would he spend all night with someone he hates?

"You have no idea how often I get that! But no, Sam really sleeps over at Carly's and when we both can't sleep, which is most of the time. I come over and shoot Wake Up Spencer. Than I make something to eat, she steals half of it. And she watches some Girly Cow while I update the website."

"I thought you said you hated Sam..." I asked him.

"I do! I do! Don't get me wrong it's just we don't hate each other as much then..." He said defensively.

"Why do you hate Sam so much?" I asked out of complete curiosity.

"It's not me who hates her, the feeling is completely mutual. She just constantly insults me. I can't stand it! She constantly causes me emotional and physical distress." He said getting up pacing around the room, using emphasis with his hands while describing Sam and his relationship.

"Any idea why she does that?" I asked him calmly as he stopped dead in his tracks and turned and looked at me.

"You know? I honestly have no idea. It all started when we first met because of Carly. One day when we were twelve, I walked over to her apartment to find her watching Girly Cow with Sam. Want to know the first words out of her mouth when she saw me?"

"And what would that be?" I asked calmly.

"Who's the nub that just walked through the door? I think my Dork-O-Meter broke because the levels of GEEK increased as soon as this dude walked in." He said looking up at the ceiling raising his hands in defeat. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So ever since you were twelve? Jeesh, has she even stopped with the insults? Even a little bit?" I asked, quickly compressing what he was saying in my notes.

"Well yeah, I guess after the ki-" He stopped and looked wide-eyed at me. Exactly what his mother looked like when she was talking about adjusting some sort of chip.

"After what?" I asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Nothing. Ha, nothing at all." He said nervously sitting back down.

"You know Freddie, what is said in here stays in here." I said trying to get him to talk more about the incident he is trying to avoid. He sighed and finally told me.

"Alright, one time, Sam found out I never had my first kiss, she told it over iCarly and made my life a living chiz mess."

"Chiz?" I asked, I never heard that word before in my life.

"Yeah, it means something like suckish." He said answering my question. "So, I was depressed, I didn't go to school for a week, I missed iCarly rehearsals. All I did was just listen to my Pearpod out on my fire escape. I didn't let anyone come out and talk to me, not even my mom."

"Really?" I held back a giggle, I don't blame him for not wanting to talk to his mom. But so far Sam really seems...Evilish.

"Yep. So than, I tuned into iCarly and saw Sam tell everyone to stop making fun of me and told them she never had her first kiss either and to mess with her not me."

"Wait, so she would rather get teased and made fun of, just for you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I guess, but you don't know Sam. She doesn't get made fun of. She makes fun of people, anyone that tries to bully her ends up in the hospital. Trust me." His eyes widened. I'm guessing she's hit him more than once. I quickly wrote down on my notepad, _'Sam=Bullies him but cares for him, just won't admit it.'_

"So anyways, she went to apologize to me face to face and we talked and she apologized for every time she made fun of me."

"Well, is she going to stop?" I asked.

"Nah, but I like it like that," I raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "I'd miss her making my life miserable. It'd be too weird if she wouldn't." I smiled knowingly to myself.

"So, we agreed to just get our first kiss over with and not tell anyone and go right back to hating each other afterwards." My mouth flew open.

"You...Kissed?" I asked speechless.

"Yes, we did."

"And?"

"And what...?"

"How was it?" I asked impatiently as I began writing everything he said.

"Well....Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise, I promise."

"Well, it was...nice. I mean for someone so mean, she had amazingly soft lips. And my lips molded against hers. It lasted for eight seconds, but sometimes...I mean...I wish it would happen again." I saw him blush as I quickly wrote down everything he said.

"Do you like Sam like that?" I asked.

"No, I love Carly, but I really liked the kiss. I told her afterwards I hated her and she said she hated me too. So I know that's how it'll always be."

"Mhm, sure. So how did you say it like this?" I said it in a real mean tone. "Or?" Than I said it in the way I say it Joe when we flirt back and forth. Hey, we may be old but we still flirt.

"The second one, why?"

"Oh no reason." I said smiling. As I wrote down something. on my notepad. _'Hidden Feelings Between Them.'_

* * *

**So that was it! Review and Tell me whatcha think ;D **


	5. Toy Trains to Technology

**HELLO READERS. I apologize for not updating soon, I have one word that describes why I haven't updated...Well two actually. STRESS and LAZINESS. I already have the whole fanfiction planned out, it's just I was too lazy to update. I know I said this last time, but I PINKY promise this time, I will update a whole heck of alot sooner in the next chapter. I feel horrid about not updating as much, I really do :[ I hate when authors don't update fast and now I've become what I hate. D: **

**Please don't pelt me with stones :[**

**DISCLAIMER-iCarly, yeah I don't own it. I'm sorry, if it seems like I did....I don't. Nor will I ever....Most likely. Ya never know ;D **

**Debra; Therapist POV**

So, it's a Wednesday night and Joe is off with his buddies at a toy train convention...What a dork. I just got off the phone with Dorothy, we were joking about how her granddaughter Alyssa thought that pigs could fly because her dad told her she could only have a pony when pigs fly. Guess who won a competition out of 500,000 girls who entered the "Pretty Pony" contest? Now, not only does Dorothy and her daughter and son-in-law have to help pay for a horse, but they have to explain to a four year old mammals can't fly.

I hung up the phone, because I just couldn't procrastinate any longer. I had to do my work. Yeah I know I'm a therapist and I talk to kids about their problems. But my work doesn't stop there, I look over my notes and analyze each child. I mean, some kids are easier than others. Jimmy is obsessed with his Teddy Bear because of his dad leaving him when he was younger. But other kids aren't so easy...

Freddie Benson. That's the one patient of mine I just can't figure out. By far he is one of my favorite's, but also the most complex, mature and well...interesting one. You see, I can tell why he loves technology, it's one of the only links he has left to his dad who left him at a young age. Why he loves Carly, boys tend to like girls who act like their mothers as a first crush. And since she is the only girl in his life, besides his mom, who acts nice to him, he doesn't want to give up the obsession.

It's safe to say I can tell Freddie doesn't really love Carly. I mean, sure he think's he does. But what he rally has is what I call a safety crush. You like someone who you think of, deep down inside, as a sister/brother or mother/father. Someone who they believe will never purposely hurt them, someone safe.

This crush never lasts, because eventually they will find out through time or by falling in love with someone else, that they only think of them as a sister/brother. I mean, looking through the iCarly website, I think Freddie is slowly coming to this realization, he used to constantly calls Carly beautiful and how much he loves her, now it's almost obsolete that he does so.

But there is one thing I have never seen in all my life as a therapist.

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson.

They have a more intense version of a love/hate relationship. Usually with teenagers they tease each other, than get closer by saying a compliment or two, than tease each other again. Sort of like testing the water, before they dive in and show their true emotions, they give a little compliment but try and cover it up with a little joking insult. But this relationship of there's goes far beyond that. It's almost as if that they are so afraid to show any compassion for each other, that they insult each other whenever they even _think _of something good about the other. I can tell from iCarly that Sam, from the many comments she makes about her mother, isn't from an exactly stable environment. Maybe from such an environment whenever you showed compassion, caring or loving, it was frowned upon in a way.

That would explain Sam. But what about Mr. Benson. He comes from an environment where love is overbearing and practically shoved down his throat (but not to hard, because the Lord knows the world would end if little Fredward would ever choke around his mommy). Perhaps that is it. Maybe Freddie is to used to love; from his mom, Carly, Spencer and even his dad. Maybe he wants that seemingly hatred relationship, if that's the case it sure isn't a healthy relationship. I mean I know he wasn't in the best environment when he was younger with his mom and dad....Wait. His father. That's exactly it.

Ok, so let me think here. Freddie's dad has been basically dead to him, well besides a few phone calls every once in awhile, for most of his life. He's never really had a male influence, well besides Spencer but he's more of a puppy in a way....Constantly chasing his tail and forgetting to stop before running into walls...Sam is the definition of a tomboy. Perhaps, in a way, she IS his male influence? Strange but...Plausible. Very plausible. He acts all tough around her, and respects her for it. But at the same time, he has that sparkle in his eye whenever he talks about her. He many never notice it. But I do. I always have, even when I first saw it in Joe back when we where kids.

**~~Flashback!~~**

_I was sitting down with Dorothy at our local Soda Shop, just joking around talking about hot boys and I was talking about cheese...Oh how I love cheese...Nacho, Parmesan, Mozzarella, I'm a member of the Cheeses of the World Collection. Russian Cheese, if you ever have it you'll never be the same..._

_Anyways, we where sitting down and Dorothy stands up and yells over a pretty cute guy, sure he wasn't wearing a leather jacket and had huge glasses, but none the less pretty cute..._

_"Debbie, this is Joey. Joey this is Debbie. Remember I told you Deb today I was gunna show you my new friend?" Dorothy gave me a look, I looked up from slurping my Root Beer Float, oh yeah. She mentioned something about that._

_"Hey, how's it flowing?" I asked unenthusiastically. _

_"Good, it's just nice being next to Dorothy..." He said blushing looking down at his feet. I nearly gagged. This little freak just said that right in front of me?_

_"Awww Joey, I told you we are just chums! ONLY friends. Remember?" Dorothy kindly reminded him. If that was me I'd smack the guy until he understood. But Dorothy was always the nice one. _

_"Yeah freak. God, could you be any more awkward?" I blurted out before I could control it. Dorothy glared at me, oh right she also said something about controlling myself..._

_Joey looked up at me with these big brown eyes with a hurt expression on his face. His dark brown hair combed neatly on his head, but not in that complete nerdy parted way. The next day Joey lost his glasses...Well not exactly lost....More like I hid them...In a shark tank...At the aquarium..._

_"Hi to you too Debbie," he mumbled. God I hated mumblers._

_"What did you say Dweeb? I couldn't hear you." I spat back._

_"I said, your a demon. I can't believe Dorothy could be friends with someone as evil as you!" He shouted at me. Oh no, he did SO not just say that._

_"Well I can't believe she's friends with you! Go home and play with your train set. You probably play with those still, don't you?" I shouted at him as I saw a sparkle in those chocolate brown eyes..._

**~~End Flashback!~~**

I laughed at the memory, I soon fell in love with him, but like I'd ever tell him. Day by day that sparkle grew stronger, and when we finally got together, it took over his eyes. It is like all the love in his body exploded in his eyes, they brightened up any room he was in. I smiled. Maybe Freddie wasn't such a curious patient after all....

**Reviews make me very happy :D **

**I promise I will update soon!!! **


	6. I meet Samantha Puckett

**Hello Readers! A new chapter I have posted, as you can see :] **

**Is anyone else excited for iPsycho? I mean COME ON. GIBBY SAVES THE DAY XD**

**And I finally get to see the scene that my icon is from. Sam slamming Freddie's head against a glass window just so a freaky girl can kiss him through the glass.**

**Classic Seddie right there=]**

**Oh right! The story! Urm, well here you go I suppose!**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN ICARLY. But I do own my cell phone on which I txted Cha Cha and asked if Sam and Freddie would get together in the end of the series and Cha Cha answered, "I don't have any inside sources but it certainly seems like it!" **

**I also don't own Nathan Kress (I'm making this reference from his looks from Season one when he looked nine years old xD) but if I did own Nathan Kress...*blushes***

**Debra; Therapist POV**

"Goodbye Nathan!" I close the door behind the thirteen year old boy, poor kid he thinks he'll end up on a TV show or something. He's obsessed with the idea of being an actor. Who would even hire an actor that small? He looks like he's only eight, when he's really thirteen. Nathan Kress, the one name that will never bee seen on the TV screen, that's for sure...I put down my yellow notebook pad and look at my schedule, 'Freddie Benson'. God, I really need to neaten my handwriting. Anyways, Freddie is the only name on my schedule that hasn't been crossed out, in other words, he's my next and final client of the day. I put my office back in order, put my papers away. Before I could put my pen in my stupid pencil cup, I heard the doorbell ring. I check my watch, 3:38 PM. That's odd, I'm pretty sure Freddie's appointment was at four, not three-thirty. I put my pen down and walk to my front door, I see Joe playing with his train set in the den. I roll my eyes and walk past him opening the door.

"Get OFF me!" I hear Freddie's voice booming from the doorstep. I feel a rush of energy bump hard past me, and I see Freddie politely run by me, I also see an extremely agitated Mrs. Benson standing at the doorway with her arms on her hips.

"Fredward Karl Benson! Do not run! You could fall and break your spleen!" She screams at her son.

"You know, he couldn't damage his spleen, it's safe behind muscle tissue and fatty tissue and bones..." I add quietly to her.

"Don't question me! I'm a nurse!" She snappily shot at me. I backed up putting my hands in front of me as if to say 'Well Sorr-ee! Mrs. Bossy-Pants.'

"Now," Mrs. Benson held a list out to me. "I need to run some errands, the Aggressive Parenting Warehouse was shut down, and their having a huge blow-out sale! And Freddie's urm...Person he's stuck with, is stuck with him because she couldn't find a ride with anyone else back to her house. So she has to stay with him." I nodded as I stealthily hid the letter from the Aggressive Parenting Corporation saying they would agree to shut down the Aggressive Parenting Warehouse in Washington under my lamp.

"Yes, of course. No problem." And with that Mrs. Benson left. I looked at the list she shoved at me.

THINGS NEVER TO HAVE NEAR FREDWARD

. Freddie is allergic to them. Highly.

and Dangerous.

. The edges may seem safe, but they never are!

4. Anything hard, it can break his bones.

with sugar, it makes his blood sugar rise

6. Anything to drink, even water. It has parasites!

5. Nothing not crushed, he could choke.

I rolled my eyes. How more overprotective can you get? I heard a loud crash coming down the hallway, I threw down the paper and ran down the hall only to see a blonde-haired girl frozen on the spot about to bend down to pick up the broken pieces of a vase. I laughed to myself, finally that ugly thing was gone. Joe's mom sent that to us as one of twenty wedding presents. I was trying to get my kids to "accidentally" break that for years.

"I...I can fix that. I mean, all I need is some crazy glue, maybe some gum..." The blonde girl started to say confidently.

"No worries, I hated that wretched thing ever since my mother-in-law gave it to me. I'm Debra, you must be Sam Puckett." I said shoving the broken vase under my rug. The girl smiled widely.

"The one and only."

Freddie rolled his eyes and headed straight toward my office, while me and Sam talked down the way to the office.

"...Now that's the best way to destroy a wasps nest...The fun way." I laughed, who knew you could use the words 'sledgehammer', 'potatoes', 'chicken wings', 'CDs', and 'iced tea' in the same sentence? We arrived in the office about a minute after Freddie, who was already comfortable on one of my couches, his eyes widened.

"Oh no, no, no, NO. She isn't allowed in here! No way!" Freddie said as he curled up on one side of the couch holding the throw pillow over him to protect him.

"Come on Fredweird, I always knew you would end up needing professional help one of these days." Sam said as she plopped next to him hitting him hard through the pillow making him double-over in pain.

"Actually, I think this would work out fine." I said while smiling slyly. This is too perfect.

"Ugh, fine. But she needs to move over to the other couch." Freddie said reluctantly. Sam got up and sat down in the chair across the room.

"There we go Sam, was it that hard to leave me alone?" Freddie asked calmly, that is until I saw a chewed up piece of paper splat across his face.

"SAM! WAS THAT SO NECCESARY?" He screamed as he got up, Sam follow as she stood up calmly.

"Well, you were just sitting there being all you-like. And I had paper and my mouth was full of spit. So to answer your question, why yes it was." Sam said happily as she walked towards him.

"Sam, you are so obnoxious and barbaric like." Freddie said disgusted.

"Well, I mean I may be obnoxious, but at least I can get dates!" Sam retorted back.

"I've been on dates!" Freddie noted

"Yeah, only the girls we hooked you up with from iCarly, and Carly once because you got hit by a truck." Sam said snidely. Freddie's face fell and he sat back down, not saying a word. Sam, looking triumphant sat right back next to him.

"Well than, Freddie you know your a very handsome young man, and any young lady would be lucky to be your girlfriend." I said calmly. Sam snorted. "Sam, come on. Look at him-"

"I try not too." Sam interrupted me.

"He is extremely handsome, you just might not want to admit it." I said smiling, her face went bright red.

"I'd rather be hit with a giant fork by a hobo than ever think Freddie was handsome." Sam said looking at Freddie.

"You called me Freddie." We both looked over at him, Freddie was silent until now. He looked up smiling at Sam. "You never call me Freddie..."

"Well, I didn't want to embarrass you too horribly in front of your therapist. Yet. I mean, you must be pretty messed up in the noggin and I didn't want to worsen it." Sam said while playfully knocking on his head. Freddie grinned.

"Well Freddie, how was your week?" I asked smiling knowingly.

"Good, until this one decided it's be 'so hilarious' to pout hot carrot stew down my pants at lunch." Freddie glared at Sam, who was now smiling proudly.

"Sam, why did you do that?" I asked wearily, half afraid to know the answer.

"He called me Samantha. And everyone knows Mama doesn't like that." Sam said glaring back at Freddie.

They didn't notice it, but they were glaring at each other for quite awhile. At least two minutes, I know they weren't having a staring contest, they were both blinking. I know this stare, the decisive stare. The stare of when you are looking into someone's eyes without letting them know you are. Little did they know that they both had the spark in their eyes, and when their eyes met, the light that shone from their eyes could be blinding.

**Reviews? How was it? :D You like? No like? Tell me peoples!**


	7. When the Time is Right

**Hey Guys! Apologies for the lateness, no excuse this time except for stupid school...=/ I feel worse and worse each time I don't update, trust me.**

**100+ Comments, I love you all!**

**DISCALIMER-I don't own iCarly, BUT I do own this fic and my new fic coming up soon called "iPhoto Album" I'm pretty excited about it :D**

**Debra; The Therapist**

I tap my pencil on my notepad as I hear Freddie ramble on and on about Sam. Jeesh, for someone he seems to hate he sure does talk alot about her.

"Debra? Hellloooo?" Freddie says as he waves his hand in front of my face. I instantly snap out of it and shake my head and listen again to Freddie.

"So than she just takes the jello and pours it down my pants! I mean, who does that? What normal, human being pours refrigerated gelatin product down another person's pants?" Freddie, who was steaming at this point, says to me in a frustrated tone.

"Freddie," I sigh, "can we talk about someone other than Sam today?" I ask, I mean for the past three months that I've seen him. All he ever talks about is Sam. Sam did this, Sam did that. I mean, there's only so much a person can hear without going mentally insane!

"Oh, I didn't realize I was talking about that demon alot. Um, what should I talk about instead?" He asks with a red blush forming against his cheeks.

I smile as I say, "how about tell me how your week went, while leaving out the Sam parts." Freddie sits down and thinks, and the time seemed to. Stop.

I started to doodle in my notepad, it was a dog with rabbit ears. I was about to finish his bushy long tail when Freddie started to talk again.

"Well I mean, in AV Club we found out how to scramble and unscramble mega-pixels at a lightning fast speed. OH! And also we boosted up all the RAM on every comput-" And once again, the time seemed to stop. Tech talk, this is almost as bad as when Joe starts talking about trains. Almost.

"And than Sam walks in-" Sam. I sigh and lift my head up from my doodle, now the dog-rabbit was the emperor of the bunny-puppy kingdom.

"Freddie, your talking about Sam again." I remind him. I swear to god, his face resembled a large plump tomato, the way he blushed at my comment.

"Oh, well, it was only because she fried my new computer-" He began until I cut him off.

"Freddie, listen. How about we do an activity. I do this with some of my younger kids. Hand my those crayons and paper." I smile at my thought. This is going to be interesting.

"Oh yeah, here you go." Freddie flashes his smile at me and he sits back down.

"Ok Freddie, now let's play the game."

"Alrighty? This is beginning to sound like Saw or something." He laughs and I chuckle.

"Now, besides Carly," who I might add he hasn't talked about at all today...Or for the last three sessions, "I want you to name off everything you like in a girl. Personality, looks, everything."

"Ok, I guess I'll start with looks I suppose..." Freddie said thoughtfully before he said his first listing of what he likes in a girl. "I've always loved girls with curly hair..."

After a good thirty minutes of him describing his "dream" girl, I smiled to myself as I put the picture in my folder.

"Hey, Debra, aren't you going to show me the picture?" Freddie asked curiously.

"Hm, I'll keep it until it's time." I said slyly.

"Time for what?" He asked me anxiously.

"Oh, you'll know when it's time." I smiled widely. I looked up at the clock. "Freddie, times up. I'll see you next week!" Freddie nodded and got up and left with his mentally unstable mother. I took out the picture.

Sure it was just a crayon drawing, but hey, I'm a pretty good drawer, might I say.

Blonde ringlets surrounded a round face, with piercing blue eyes right in the middle of her perfectly symmetrical face. Clothing wise, nothing special, actually pretty boyish for a girl of her beauty. Oddly enough, the girl of his dreams was playing with fire while eating in a buffet. Oh I will show Freddie this...When it's time.

**I LOVE YOU ALL 100+ COMMENTS WOO!**


	8. Tell the Truth

**Hello faithful readers! Here is the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe how amazing you guys are. You all make my day, every single day:]**

**Anyone see iPsycho? How AMAZING was it when Sam stuck her tongue in Freddie's ear. I did a fan girl squeal. XD**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own iCarly...Nope no catchy joke line here. It's 2 AM here, I'm getting sleepy. XD **

**Debra; The Therapist**

"Good morning, honey." I opened my eyes too only have a pair of brown eyes meet mine. I should be scared, but what's so scary about a cute dork who's obsessed with trains and is about to turn sixty-two? Nothing. I smiled as I sat up on our bed, propping myself up with pillows.

"Good morning I suppose, now what's with creepy awakening," I teased him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to wake you up letting you know you're beautiful," Joe kissed my forehead, I know better. I suspiciously look to my right to see a tray full of cheese of all kinds. Melted over eggs, cold cheese next to bacon. Cheese Attack on a tray.

"Mhm, and is that also the reason why you've loaded me up with cheese?" I said nodding towards the breakfast tray.

"Actually, yes it is. I made you breakfast in bed just for that reason," Joe carried the tray over, giving me a toothy-grin and put it on my lap.

I was half-way through my cheese omelet before he interrupted my chewing, a dangerous endeavor in itself. "Well, I'm going to get ready for Alyssa and Jake..." I dropped my fork.

"What did you just say?" I asked glaring at my husband, I knew it was too good to be true.

"Oh well you know, um...Alyssa and Jake called and their coming over and their brining Sarah..." Joe said slowly backing up. Smart move. I jumped up and began and whisper-yell.

"What? Why!" I demanded to know.

Ok, so Alyssa is my second oldest daughter, don't get me wrong, I love her to death. But her husband...I can't stand. He always comes over having this snobby attitude, he always is wearing pastels. I hate pastels. He always has that stupid ascot wrapped around his skinny little neck. Always joking about golfing with the other snobby neighbors they live by. Sarah is their only child, my granddaughter. She's fifteen, I'm sorry to announce she takes after her father in the personality department.

"Come on Debbie. It'll be fine. I mean you have patients today anyways, you'll hardly see him." He said, beginning to unguard himself. Big mistake. I walked over and smacked him hard in the chest.

"Why didn't you tell them, _no_?" I asked with my hands on my hips, patience completely lost. He rubbed his chest gingerly as he answered.

"Deb, look. You know that voice Alyssa does. The, _'pwease daddy, I miss you...' _voice. She did it again. And I just couldn't say no." I glared at him.

"Your weak." I said glaring at him as I stormed out of the room. This is completely _jank. _Jank, it's a term I heard on iCarly dot com. It means suckish. And in that case, jank exactly describes this situation. I did the normal things I do, drank my coffee, took a shower, and went through half my patients. That's when _he_ came. Jake. I used to love that name. He ruined it. I managed to avoid him and Sarah. But I did get bombarded by a death grip hug by Alyssa. I quickly told her I had to go back to work, dodged the deadly bullet called Jake. I went through my whole day and I avoided him and my granddaughter. That is until I met with Freddie.

I raced upstairs to answer the door, I knew it was Freddie because he was my last patient of the day. I was too late. Sarah had already answered the door, and screamed.

"Ohmygod. Your Freddie! From iCarly! Oh my god!" She took out her phone and _took a picture of him._ I couldn't make this stuff up. Freddie grinned while his mom protectively put her hands on her sons shoulders.

"Fredward, be nice. This is a girl, I'm getting concerned, you haven't had alot of dates. Be nice, this girl could be the last chance of a girl being attracted to you in your life!" Marissa said too cheerfully, and far too loudly might I add.

"Mom!" Freddie said, eyes wide open in disbelief. He shook her hands off him and put out his hand to give Sarah a handshake...Did kids shake hands anymore? Apparently not because Sarah gave him a dirty look and hesitantly shook Freddie's hand.

"I'm Sarah, Debra's granddaughter. I didn't know Freddie Benson from iCarly went to therapy. I'm so updating my status about this!" She said too excitedly.

"Um, your not actually," I said as I yanked the cell phone from her fingers, "and your also not telling anyone about seeing Freddie. Everything's in confidence."

"So everything has a big ego?" She asked. Me and Freddie both slapped our hands against our faces in her stupidity.

"No, it means everything we say is confidential. A secret." I said harshly.

"Oh, totally. I get it. No problem. I'll just tell A few people..." She began but Freddie interrupted her.

"No your not. I'm sorry to be rude to a fan, but no one can know about this." Freddie said putting his hands on her shoulders, almost about to shake her. Sarah had her father's evil glint in her eyes.

"Ok, as long as you tell me some things...Honestly." She said, oh god, she has to power to be able to catch _anyone _in a lie. This will be interesting.

"Fine, fine." Freddie said, unknowing of my granddaughters gift, if you want to call it a gift.

"Well, I suppose I'll go sit down in the waiting room, there's a new article in the Aggressive Parenting magazine about how suspenders can cause better posture. Looks like we're going suspender shopping." Marissa said brightly while she pinched Freddie's cheek, only to Freddie's disgusted face and let out a groan. Marissa trotted off, almost skipping from her apparent happiness of the new article from that Assface Parenting magazine...Oops I meant Aggressive Parenting Magazine...Nah, I meant Assface Parenting Magazine.

"Ok, are Carly and Spencer seriously brother and sister?" Sarah asked Freddie as I rolled my eyes, how could anyone not think they weren't.

"Yes...Why?" Freddie answered slowly. Sarah thought for a moment, she nodded, apparently he was telling the truth.

"Is Freddie your real name?" She asked.

"Yep." What a liar. She thought for a moment again, she shook her head.

"Try again, I can tell when someone's lying."

"Ok, ok. It's Fredrick." Once again she thought for a moment, she glared at him.

"Tell me the truth." Sarah could have a deep, scary voice when she wants one.

"Ok, ok it's Fredward." Freddie said quickly.

"Ok, final question. Do you like Sam?" She asked calmly, but the question alone caught Freddie by surprise.

"No, I don't." He said trying to be equally as calm. Sarah thought for a moment before she answered.

"Tell the truth." Sarah said smiling.

**REVIEW! What didya think? ALMOST 150 reviews? I LOVE YOU ALL :D**


	9. Random Spanish

**HEY! What's up?...That's awesome! Alright, sorry to cut our convo short, but here is the story if you want. Do you like it? Wait you haven't read it yet, oh well xD**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own iCarly, BUT I DO OWN THE COOKIES I JUST ATE...And your soul O_O**

The time seems to just. Tick. By. Especially now, when my granddaughter asked Freddie to basically admit he likes Sam. Which he, did, kind of.

_"Ok, final question. Do you like Sam?" She asked calmly, but the question alone caught Freddie by surprise._

_"No, I don't." He said trying to be equally as calm. Sarah thought for a moment before she answered._

_"Tell the truth." Sarah said smiling._

_"What, I really don't." Freddie said trying to look calm, but failing miserably._

_"Tell the truth." Sarah said giving the nastiest death glare I've ever seen. Even I was frightened, is that a bad thing to be afraid of my own flesh-and-blood? _

_"Fine, I do." Freddie said too quickly, I have a feeling he only said he did was to get Sarah away from him as quickly as possible. Sarah grinned and nodded._

_"Good boy," she said while pinching Freddie's cheek as she skipped off. I looked around. Very uncomfortable. Sarah skipped off to go outside where her mother and evil father were sitting._

_"Dios mío, ella es una tuerca completa." Freddie said with his eyes widened. _

_"What?" I said with a confused look on my face, I took Latin. Not Spanish. So I had no idea what he was saying..._

_"Oh, sorry. I said, 'Oh my God, she is a complete nut.'" Freddie said still in shock as he walked into my office._

_"Hey that's my granddaughter your talking about." I said defensively, "well I agree with you." Freddie turned and smiled at me. He sat down._

_"I really don't like Sam, I mean, she hates me! And I hate her. I mean I really do hate her. And hate doesn't mean love." Freddie said as soon as my office door closed, talking a mile a minute. 'Hate', yeah RIGHT. __**(A/N...TeeHee...XD)**_

_"Ok, Freddie. Well I just want to let you know, my granddaughter can catch ANYONE in a lie. And I mean ANYONE." I said as I stared at him. He blushed._

_"Anyways, now besides that awkward moment is over. Lets talk about something other than Sam." Freddie said nodding while he said this. I nodded at him. Thank god...Something other than Sam to talk about._

_"Ok, now what happened this week that didn't involve Sam?" I asked, putting my pen against my notepad. And here's where the time seemed to stop._

After what seemed like forever, in reality it was fifteen minutes, Freddie finally said something. "We got brand new wires for AV club."

"Really?" I said acting like I was interested...I wasn't interested.

"Mhm, and me and my friend Dave walked around with the wires on our heads pretending to be a microchip in a Router for a computer tower! It was so funny!" Oh my god. He is SERIOUSLY not talking tech with me. Time to doodle. I began to draw circles on my pad as I nodded from time to time. I zoned out, well only when he was tech talking, I'm not that mean. God.

"Than for iCarly, I stole one of the wires and replaced my camera's audio connecting wire with the new wire, so now if you listen, really carefully, the audio is a whole lot better. How sweet is that!" Freddie said with his face all bright and happy.

"Amazing! Pshh, I wish I was as tech-savvy as you." I said, I really wish I was, I could create my own web show. Brain Babble with Debra. Hm, I like that sound of that...

"Look, time is up. I'll see you next week." Freddie said as he got up. I smiled, said goodbye. But he stopped at the chair across from me and fell into it. He put his face in his hands, I swear I thought he was calling.

"Freddie...?" I asked softly, he lifted his head. He wasn't crying, thank god.

"I like her." He said to himself. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked questioningly.

"Sam! Sam. I...I...I like her...I think. Oh my god, I have no idea! Pienso que me gusta Sam, bien tal vez más que parecido. No tengo ninguna pista. Lamento que yo no supiera. POR FAVOR, ayúdeme. Soy desesperado. Me gusta mi enemigo peor. ¿Soy una persona masoquista o qué?" Random Spanish. Oh god...This is bad.

"English commodo," I said. I can say a second language too.

"What?" Freddie said, staring at me in the most puzzled look I've ever seen.

"It's Latin for, 'English please.' And that's what I want. Now, what did you just say in Spanish, in English please.

"Oh, sorry. I said. 'I think I like Sam, more than I ever thought I ever would. I think, I don't know. Please help me, I think I like my worst enemy. Am I a masochistic person or what?" Freddie said burying his head back in his hands.

"Well, I think you need to keep it to yourself for awhile. I mean, what's said in here stays in here. So just take a deep breath, it's not the end of the world, ok?" Well to be technically...If Sam found it might be the end of the world for him, but none the less. He nodded his head and walked out of my office, looking pasty white.

COMMENT. :D


	10. Playing With Action Figures

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but Debra went on a vacation for a bit...Not buying that? Thought not...I've just been wrapped up in basically...Everything. I'm sorry :( The next chapter will come faster than this one, I promise.**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own iCarly or NeverShoutNever! (the band I just so happen to be listening to ;D) **

**Debra; The Therapist**

I smiled to myself as I stretched out on my couch, it was my first day back from a two week vacation to see my new grandchild. My youngest son Patrick and his wife Angela had their first child, Charlie **(A/N Just to let readers know, Charlie is my all time favorite boy name. Just a fun fact about me c:). **So me and Joe went to Oregon to visit them. Let me tell you something, he is possibly the cutest baby I've ever seen. Trust me I would've said if he was an ugly baby, I told the nurse with my third child through tears that I was crying because I thought my baby was hideous...Don't worry, Grace turned out to be a beautiful women. Talk about being an ugly duckling though...

Anyways, back to the whole me relaxing on my break in between clients. Freddie Benson was next, but telling his mom about the whole me vacationing thing was tough. Let me give you an idea of the whole phone conversation.

_"Hello Marissa, this is Debra-" I began to say before she cut me off. What a surprise._

_"Oh hello! I've been expecting you!" She has?_

_"You have?"_

_"Yes! You've finally figured out how come my baby boy has been acting so strange lately. And just in time too! You know, I caught him at Inside-Out-Burger?" Yum, Inside-Out-Burger...Deliciously artery clogging goodness. They melt the cheese so well..._

_"So?" Shit. I shouldn't of asked._

_"So! My magazines told me that they don't even use all natural fruits in their sodas! Not to mention the grease, did you know grease can cause hemorrhages?" Debra. Put a stop to this women. Now._

_"I didn't! But I didn't call about Freddie, I'm calling to tell you I'm taking a two week vacation to meet my new grandson-"_

_"What? No! You cannot just cancel on me! This will mess up Freddie's natural chemistry with his schedule." _

_"I'm sorry, I'll see him in two weeks." And I hung up. I shuddered and began to pack my suitcase. _

Talk about an overbearing mother. Where was I? Oh yes, I was sipping my tea until I heard a loud bang from the front door. I slammed my cup down and raced to the door, I opened it only to see Freddie laying face down on the ground with a joyful Sam Puckett on top of him holding his head to the pavement.

"Lick the ground, nub!" Sam said pushing his head further to the ground, he looked so miserable but he did as she said. She got off him and he slowly got up.

"Hi Debra! Nice to see you again," Sam said as she walked past me like nothing had happened.

"Amazing, isn't she?" Freddie jokingly said quietly so only I could hear as he brushed the dirt from his collard shirt.

By the time me and Freddie arrived at my office, Sam was sitting with her feet up on the coffee table, Freddie gave me a look.

"Uh, Sam I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave for this session with Freddie." I said sweetly only to see Sam get up and shrug and walk out, but didn't leave before tripping Freddie. I closed and locked the door after her.

"You sure she can't hear us?" Freddie said anxious while looking at the door nervously.

"I'm positive, I mean why would I lie to you? Even Sam Puckett can't hear through soundproof doors." I said while smirking, he gave a loud sigh and gave me a weak smile.

"Ok, I'll believe you." I smiled at him and sat down.

"Now, out of curiosity, why isn't your mom with you today?" I asked, to tell the truth I was so glad that mad-women wasn't here...

"She's at a nurses conference, so she had Sam's mom drop me off here but you know Sam, she demanded to tag along just to hurt me." I laughed at the way Freddie said it, like it was just normal for a guy to be abused by a vicious blonde haired girl.

"Gotcha, do you regret telling me about, you know loving her?" I asked, I used to have the patient who used to admit something to me than the next week take it back completely. Turns out he had schizophrenia, but none the less.

"No," Freddie said hiding his blushing cheeks by staring down at his tied together Converse, no doubt caused by Miss. Puckett

"Good. You need to admit these things." I said as I smiled. I reached over at my pad of paper and began to write down everything he said about Samantha Puckett, and for once, I didn't mind whatsoever.

"Time's up, Freddie." I said as I got up and put my pad and pen away.

"But, I didn't get through half of the best things about her." Freddie said with a pout forming on his face, I gave a half-hearted laugh.

"It's been an hour."

"It has? Didn't seem like it. Oh well, there's always next week!" Freddie said cheerfully and opened the door to my waiting room.

"Hey Freddork! Check this out!" Sam was on her stomach laying down with her legs crossed at the ankles as she was holding two action figures.

"Sam Puckett, playing with dolls?" Freddie said as he crossed his arms and gave her a smirk. She kicked him.

"They're not _dolls_, they're action figures. But seriously check it out!" Sam said as Freddie smiled and sat down cross-legged next to her.

"Tell me what morbid thing you've made out of innocent children toys this time." Freddie chuckled and earned a doll-whoops, I meant action figure-whipped at his face.

"Anyways, Fredweirdo. These two dolls want to take over the world, but this stupid little guy," she raised a broken toy, "is best friends with those two dolls."

"Why's he stupid?" Freddie asked with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Cause he's broken and he's stopping the other two dolls from what they really want."

"What do they want?" Freddie asked looking at Sam with the same sparkle in his eyes.

"They want to take over the world together, but you see, this doll, the messed up one, is too violent and angry to take over the world with this guy," Sam showed off the action figure who was the most attractive.

"So the broken action figure has anger problems? Isn't that a good trait if you want to take over the world?" Freddie laughed at Sam's imaginary scenario.

"No, he's also irrational. Besides, these two are all good and nice and want to make world peace." Sam said while rolling her eyes as if it was the dumbest question she's ever heard.

"And why does he want to take over the world with that guy so bad?"

"I don't know...I guess he likes that one way better that the other guy, but those two goody-two-shoes are the best when it comes to doing things together." Sam said shrugging.

"So what, the broken one is gay?" Freddie chuckled and Sam hit him.

"No! Even if he was he'd get more girls than you ever will!" Sam said while getting up and telling Freddie her mom's here. They walked off bickering, when they were gone I smiled and picked up the broken and handsome action figures.

"I think you two would be great at taking over the world together. You could use Sam's violence," I said while looking at the broken action figure, "and you could use Freddie's kind nature," I said talking to the handsome action figure.

But if they really did manage to have complete control of the world, we are so screwed.

**REVIEW, I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME FASTER.**


	11. Meat Carver

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, I got a HORRIBLE sunburn, it's finally getting better though =]**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own iCarly, I do own this story though...So...Yep ;D**

I look over at my clock, nearly midnight. I yawned and logged onto iCarly's website. Every Saturday night for the last few weeks Joe has been off in the basement working on his trains. We went to this psychic together, he wanted to go and I was dragged against my will, to get our fortune read. Apparently Saturdays' are now his lucky days, so he decided that he would work on his trains on that day, for luck.

The fortune teller person, who's name was apparently Star Shine, I asked her if that was her birth name and she glared at me, excuse me for asking if your mother was mentally insane after she gave birth to you. Anyways, apparently she said the spirits said I was too abrasive. Stupid spirits...What do they know? I mean if I ever see the one that said that, I'd use that guitar I never use to good use and bash it over their ghostly heads...Long story short, I'm alone with my geek of a husband in the basement playing with trains. So I decided to busy myself by watching iCarly. What can I say? It's funny and educational...Well for me that is. I get to see Freddie outside of my office and I learn how he reacts with his peers. I clicked play.

"I'm a good student!" A bright and cheery Carly said to the camera.

"I...Like beef!" Sam said as peppy as Carly.

"And this is iCarly!" Both the girls said at the same time as the applause from Sam's remote boomed.

"First up on iCarly we have a bit of a surprise." Carly said with a large smile stretching across her face with a confused Sam next to her.

"Dude...I thought we were going to paint Gibby's stomach and make him run into a wall to paint the studio." Sam half whispered towards Carly.

"We'll get to that! But first we have a surprise visitor!" Carly said nudging Sam to get her to shut up.

"Freddork, you have something to do with this?" Sam asked nodding towards the camera.

"I'm just as clueless as you." A voice behind the camera said, undoubtedly Freddie's.

"Guys, come on! Let us bring in Caleb Matthews!" Carly said pointing towards the door with a speechless Sam next to Carly with her mouth dropped open.

A teenage boy walked in with long, dark brown hair perfectly framing his face. He was wearing dark grey shirt with light blue ripped jeans. Only reason I noticed what he was wearing because Sam made it bluntly obvious she was very much enjoying what he was wearing, either that or she was enjoying him in general.

"Say hello to the internet, Caleb!" Carly said as she pointed the boy towards the camera.

"Hello," the boy shyly said towards the camera.

"Now, tell the audience why exactly your here today." Carly said, flipping her hair out of her face.

"I'm here to give Sam a birthday present." Caleb said smiling while turning towards a still speechless Sam.

"But...My birthday isn't for another month." Sam said, turning towards Carly.

"I know, I know. But Caleb was taken for the next month." Carly said rolling her eyes.

"It's true, I'm going on vacation with my family to the seashore." Caleb said excitedly to the camera, with his face that close to the camera you could see his bright green eyes, took me by surprise the last time I saw eyes like that was with my old cat...Rest in piece ...

"That's great for you. Now can you back up your messing up the lens." An annoyed voice said from behind the camera, causing Caleb to nervously back up.

"Freddie," Carly sharply said giving him a 'what do you think your doing' look.

"Sorry, he was messing up the lens." Freddie mumbled half-heartedly.

"Anyways, tell Sam what your talent is!" Carly said rolling her eyes at the camera but than acting as cheerily as she could possibly be.

"Well as you might know, I'm the captain of the baseball team, but I also have a hidden talent. Meat carving. I can shape raw beef into a sculpture." Sam let out a squeal from her tightly closed smiling lips.

"So my present to you, Sam, is a statue of yourself made completely out of meat!" Carly said brightly. "And he's going to make it, right here on iCarly while we paint the studio with Gibby!" A chubby shirtless boy walked into the studio with a wheelbarrow full of raw beef.

Caleb began working on molding the meat while Sam and Carly poured green paint on Gibby's stomach and told him to run into a wall. He did and he left a green stomach mark, yes I didn't know such a thing called a 'stomach mark' existed either, on the wall.

After a few stomach to wall slamming sessions, Caleb stood up triumphantly. "And, done!" Carly and Sam skipped over towards the pile of dead cow.

"Oh my god..." Carly said shocked. The beef was now turned into an exact replica of Sam...but in a mini-meat form. It was uncanny.

An overly-excited Sam ran over and tightly hugged Caleb but less than a second later realized what she was doing and awkwardly pulled away. "I like meat..." She said towards Caleb

"Me too," he said with a smile causing Sam to smile too, the two stared into each others eyes and their faces started to move closer to each others.

"Ok! We get it, we all like meat. Bye Caleb, exit is that-a-way." A peeved voice from behind the camera stated. Sam glared at the camera and Carly gave Freddie the same, 'what do you think your doing!' look as before.

"Uh...You know your right, I should go, I'm going to be late for...Something." Caleb quickly said as he ran off the stage and out the studio's door.

"Don't go!" Sam said in vain as Caleb closed the door behind him. She closed her eyes but opened them and I swear I was surprised they didn't turn blood-red to match the pissed off face she had.

"Sam..." Freddie said uneasily as he took slow steps behind him, you could tell because of the way the camera was moving.

"Carly, take the camera." Sam said with no hint of any emotion in her voice.

"Sam, think ab-" Carly said before Sam interrupted her.

"Carly. Take. The. Camera." Sam said through gritted teeth. Carly ran towards the camera and after a quick fight over the camera, she was holding it and aimed the shot at Freddie who's face was pale white, which made him almost look like a ghost with his light blue button up shirt.

"You. Dead. Are." Sam said slowly while walking over to Freddie with her teeth still clenched, along with her fists.

"Sam, uh...You don't want to hurt me." Freddie said nervously laughing while walking backwards, but than tripping and falling on a red beanbag chair. Sam pounced. Carly turned the camera to herself.

"Well...That's it for this episode of iCarly-"

"OW, Sam stop. Ow that's my hand!" Freddie screamed as a loud cracking noise was heard and another yelp of pain from him echoed throughout the studio.

"Tune in next week...If Freddie lives to it. Thanks for tuning in, bye!" Carly said quickly as my computer screen went black.

Jealously doesn't look good on anyone, Freddie. Especially when it will cause you to have a broken arm.

**Comment. I love you all. Sorry for the wait. Comment. **


	12. Surprise Visitor

**Hey guys, new chapter Fo' Sho. What I'm gangster...Yo. Dawg. Woof. Woof...Arf...**

**DISCLAIMER-I own nothing. Rock on Mighty Seddie Warriors. I don't even own that phrase...SarcasticLeaves does. **

**Debra; The Therapist POV**

"Debra...Debra...Debra!"

"Tomorrow night...I have a headache." I grumbled through my pillows. Sleep. Sweet sleep...

"No, seriously! Get up!" Does he want me to poison his orange juice in the morning? I roll over and glare at my husband, who is sitting up straight in the bed looking at me through frightened eyes.

"If this is because of another small spider, I swear to God..." I mumble as I rub the sleep from my eyes and roll over to glance at the clock. 4:12 AM. **(A/N Yep that's the time I'm ALSO looking that...Stupid insomnia...) **

"No, no! It's not it at all. Wait. Ok, that spider was _huge, ok? _It had fangs," Joe put his hands by his mouth to try, but fail, at simulating fangs.

"It was smaller than a penny..." I sighed as I sat up in bed.

"An evil penny..." He mumbled under his breathe. I sighed as I rolled to go back to sleep, his arachnophobia can wait. Sleep cannot.

"Goodnight, Joe-Shmo." I said into my pillow, he hated when I called him that, but I've been calling him that since the day we met...Along with a few other choice nicknames which he also claims he hates. Meh, he can't hate it that much if still loves me. Suddenly I feel his hand on my shoulder shaking me.

"Deb-rah!" He whisper-yells at me, I get up and whisper-yell right back at him.

"What is so important, that you just _had_ to wake me up?"

"I think...Someone's here, like outside." He says in a worried tone. I roll back over onto my side. "Deal with it, you're the man." I say as I try and close my eyes before he shakes me again.

"No," he whined in that annoy whining voice, "you're stronger." He comments which causes me to have to stifle a laugh.

"Is someone scared?" I tease, pinching his wrinkled cheek. He pulls away and rubs his cheek.

"If I say yes, will you go down and check?"

"Yes." I say, raising my eyebrow.

"Than yes, I'm a coward. Now go!" He says as he pushes me off the bed. After I get up off the floor, glare at my 'so-called-husband', and throw a remote control at where I suspect his crotch is located under the blanket. I walk out of our room only to hear a groan coming from him, I must've guessed right.

I walk down the stairs slowly, only to hear rumbling thunder coming from outside. Oh Seattle...I scratch my forehead as I hear a faint noise coming from outside, a person yelling maybe? Or a lost puppy? Or a serial killer? At the point, I hope it's the murderer cause I really feel like killing myself at this very moment.

I finally get down to the main floor, and I stand by the front door trying to get a peak through the window of who, or what, is outside. It's a shape of a person, but who it is or if it's a he or a she is completely unknown. The person spots me and bangs on the window.

"Let me in, Lady!" That voice...Sounds of so familiar...It's definitely a girl, or a guy that really needs to hit that 'body changing' stage. I rub my temple contemplating letting the stranger into my house. I hear another thunder roar through the skies. One Mississippi...Two Mississippi...Three...Lightning strikes. The storm is less than three miles away. I sigh, it'd be bad for my business if someone got struck by lightning at my office. So I sigh and open the door.

"Sam?" I ask with my head tilted in confusion. It was most definitely Samantha Puckett, her layered shirts drenched from the rain, making her golden ringlets turn to dirty-blonde looking waves pinned to her face and neck, not the usual way where she has her hair out of her face completely.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Whatever." She takes her hair and rings it out on my carpet. No doubt it's Sam now.

"It's...It's 4:40 in the morning. What are you doing at my house in a thunderstorm?" I ask rubbing my eyes, closing the front door completely letting her in and locking it afterwards.

"Look lady, we need to talk. Now." She said crossing her arms and leaning against my wall.

"About?" I ask, still half-asleep.

"Fredifer. What have you done to him?" She asks threateningly as she walks towards me. I laugh, which makes her even more pissed.

"Nothing, actually he does all the talking. I just doodle." I picked up my notepad that was just lying on the table near the staircase and showed her a sketch I drew of me smacking Joe in the face with a wad of cheese.

"What is _that_ suppose to be?" She asks curling her upper lip, looking down upon my picture.

"Me. Smacking my husband with cheese." I say, shrugging throwing the notepad back to the place where I picked it up.

"Woah there, I don't wanna know what you twos do in your free time. I'm here trying to ask you what the chizz you did to Freddie." She asks putting her hands up to signal me to stop.

"Like I said, nothing. What has he done, out of curiosity, that brought you here in the pouring rain to speak to me." I ask, raising a suspicious eyebrow. She scoffed in my face as she walked over to my dining room table, sat down and put her shoes upon said table.

"Like I'd tell you." She said while she was busy trying to get the leftover water out of her hair.

"In that case, I'm going back to sleep." I said, turning back to the staircase.

"Wait." She said, I smiled to myself and stood there. Frozen. "Look, Fredwads been acting weirder than usual. And I wanna know what's up with him being nub-ier than usual." I turned around and leaned against a wall.

"How so?" I ask, I was fighting a large grin.

"I dunno! Just, acting funny. As if his face does do that enough." She threw out.

"What's he doing?" I ask again, prodding.

"He's just...Not paying as much attention to Carly." She said, finally being able to think up an excuse and triumphantly crossed her arms with a smirk planted across her face.

"Point being? Look, everything me and Freddie talk about is in secrecy. Now if you're hear to talk about tonight's iCarly episode I can do that." I said making her expression turn from triumphant to nervous as I let a sly smile slip across my face.

"You watch iCarly?" She asks, I nod. "And you saw tonight's episode." I nod again. She sighs. "Well I guess...Kinda." I smile and walk over and take a seat across from her.

"Talk." I said, she gave me a look.

"Ok, I've been to more therapists than I could count. I enjoy other people's pain, my dad left, my mom's gone nutty, most of my family are on parole, my sister left me to go to a fancy school, I don't care about school. Meat is more important than breathing, and no. I do not have repressed memories of traumatic events that made me this way. I was born like this." She said in a bored tone.

"Good to know, but I honestly don't give a Rat's behind about that. I meant about how Freddie acted in tonight's iCarly episode. And most importantly...What did you do to him?" I ask stretching my arms behind my head and resting my head upon my hand.

"I dunno, he was a nub and was jealous of Carly drooling all over Caleb and snapped. I only broke his finger. I could've done worse. Trust me." She said shrugging it off, I laughed beside myself.

"God, you sound like me. And ever think Freddie wasn't jealous of _Carly_?" She raises an eyebrow and than laughs.

"No way, if that's what your suggesting. Me and Freddie?" She laughed a little _too _hard. "That nub has been in love with Carly ever since he met her. That weirdo." She said, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, just a thought. Freddie's probably gone through enough pain to learn his lesson. I have no idea what come over him." I look outside only to see the outline of a sunrise and no rain clouds. "Sam, it was nice to talk to you again but it's almost 5 AM and I have an appointment at ten and it's stopped raining..." I said, she got up, shrugged and walked toward the door telling me she'll see me around. I smiled and headed upstairs back into my soft and warm bed, only to find Joe sprawled across it like he was free falling. I shoved him off and fell back asleep to hear him mumble something about 'abusive relationship' under his breath as he climbed in next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

I woke up the next morning and grabbed my notepad. My heart sunk. The picture of, 'Freddie's Perfect Girl', was gone. I closed my eyes. This is not good.

**Sorry for the wait. Hey, it's 5 AM and I haven't slept yet. I lost my iPod today, give me a break eh? ;] **


	13. The End

**Hey guys! **

****Don't mind the advertisement for my other story, iPhoto Album in this Authors Note. Though you should read it, because it's a pretty amazing story that I love to write. You will read it after you read this chapter and review it. You are hypnotized. Muahaha****

**DISCALIMER-I do NOT own iCarly. Or Back to the Future III**

**I'm watching it right now, so I thought I'd throw that out there.**

**Debra; The Therapist POV**

I pace my hallway nervously, trying to put off time. Last night, Sam Puckett came to my house. Yes, the Sam Puckett. I bite down on my cuticles nervously, today was my appointment with Freddie, and last night Sam came to my house during a thunder storm.

That's not even the weird part. She came to my house asking about Freddie; the guy she claims to hate. Now, I've seen this before, the love/hate relationship between two teenagers who are both afraid to show their feelings. But this...This relationship is far more than that, it's so intense that when Sam realizes she also loves Freddie, the results could be disastrous or perhaps...The most passionate pairing the world has ever seen.

Freddie has come to terms, and even confessed, about his feelings for her. Now it's just a waiting game, but if she finds out Freddie likes her before she realizes she returns her feelings, it could ruin their friendship. That's why I'm so nervous, last night Sam stole my drawing of what Freddie said his dream girl looked like. Sam, of course, was the result I drew on my notepad. If that wasn't bad enough, I idiotically wrote down 'Freddie's Dream Girl' under the drawing as a caption.

I hear the doorbell and I cringe. I sigh as I walk towards the door. I open the door to see a blonde-haired teenager smirking with her arms crossed with Freddie besides her. Marissa hurriedly rushed inside, smiling.

"Debra, today has been fantastic! That juvenile delinquent has been _so _polite. I read that perhaps a confused adolescent, with the help of a responsible adult, can be turned into a well-rounded teenager. I think it's safe to say I'm that adult role-model in her sad life." Marissa whispered to me as I stared at Sam, who looked straight at me with a confident smirk etched across her face.

"Mhm, I bet. Now, why is she here?" I asked, crossing my arms, never letting my eye contact with Sam drop.

"Oh, she said she wanted to come along, that she wanted to learn lessons about becoming a proper women from me." Marissa whispered back to me, I raised my eyebrow.

"Lovely." I said, glaring at Sam who now decided to speak.

"Hello, Debra." Sam spoke up, using a polite tone of voice, not the abrasive tone she usually took.

"Hi Sam...How are you today, Freddie?" I asked biting my lower lip. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Not bad, actually. Sam has been normal. She hasn't insulted me once." He proudly stated. I turned my glance back over to Sam who was tightly clenching her lips tightly; obviously trying to hold back saying something.

"Really? How do you feel about that Sam?" I asked, reversing it so now I was the one with smirk and Sam was the one with the scowl. She took in a deep breath and swallowed.

"Fine." She squeaked out.

"Really? Well, that's great. Why don't we go down to my office?" I suggested, Sam's face lit up.

"I'll lead the way." Sam quickly walked down the hall down to my office. She opened the door, and what was there shocked me.

A blown-up picture of my sketch of Freddie's dream girl was plastered over the wall. Sam acted shocked.

"What is this?" She asked, turning around facing me and Freddie with her arms on her hips. "Freddie, is it just me, or does that look alot like me?"

I looked over at the poor boy, his face was drained of color and looking like he was going to upchuck. I stepped away slowly in the chance he decided too. Sam smiled and laughed at his appearance.

"Freddie, aren't you going to say something?" Sam prodded between laughing fits. I looked over at Freddie, saw him shake than slowly fall down on the floor.

"Great! You made him faint!" I said crossing my arms. When I realized that Marissa was in her come, driving home, she forgot her magazine, I sighed out of relief.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said smugly. I glared at her.

"Sam, we both know you did this. Now, I could act like an adult and scream at you." She raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. "Or I could treat you the way I know will get to you."

"Get to me?" She asked, crossing her arms. I sighed.

"Sit down," I said pointing towards the couch. Sam walked over, stepping over Freddie's unconscious body, onto the couch. "Listen, I know a million people have told you this. But I was exactly like you when I was younger." Sam scoffed.

"Bull. No one was even near acting like Sam Puckett." She said, I raised my eyebrows.

"Let me give you a preview of what I was like. My best friend was the complete opposite of me, she was; nice, hygienic, pretty, smart, responsible, all the boys drooled over her." The last thing I said caught her attention.

"Go on..." She said, motioning me to go on with her hands as well.

"Well, I was...Wild. I didn't care what people thought of me, my mom was reckless and irresponsible. I had a twin brother, he was perfect in every way, the opposite of me. I hated school, slept in all my classes, I got sent to the principal every day because, well, people annoyed me." I smiled remembering giving painful wedgies to every nerd in my high school.

"Really?" Sam asked, getting intrigued.

"Yep. And than I had this dork. He was best friend with my best friend, the one who got all the guys, and he was hopelessly in love with her. It was so annoying. I wasn't really jealous because, well, he was a nerd. But over time, he grew on me. I started to not make his life hell...As much. One day I decided, when he got hit on his skull with a baseball and almost friggin died that...Maybe I did care about him...That he wasn't a-"

"Nub." Sam said, completing my sentence. I wasn't going to say 'nub', I was going to say nuisance but I suppose nub works too.

"Exactly. And one day I saw him holding hands with my best friend. The one who got everything she wanted. I was the one who never got anything. And now, she had him. It killed me. They broke up eventually, but I'll never forget that month. Worst month ever. And that made me realize...I might've liked him." Sam stood up.

"That's where our story stops becoming similar. I don't like Freddie!" Sam shouted, tossing her hands in the air.

"I never said anything about Freddie..." I said, smiling. She stopped looked at me, a blush taking over her face.

"I...I got what you were implying." She snapped back at me. "Let me finish. I fought the feeling for years. I made myself believe I didn't like him, but as time grew we got closer. One day, during a fight, he kissed me. Really kissed me. That was it." i said smiling. Sam looked down at Freddie, who was still knocked out cold.

"What happen then? He probably is married to your best friend now, right?" She asked, crossing her arms, not exactly talking to me.

"No, we've been married for 45 years. We have six children, and twenty grandchildren." I said, showing off my wedding ring.

"Forty-five years?" She whispered to herself.

"Yep, Sam. Listen. I know this is weird to hear but, Freddie likes you. Alot. I know you like him too..." I said softly, placing my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. She stomped on Freddie's chest.

"WAKE UP FREDDRICKO" She screamed, causing Freddie to jolt up in pain.

"Sam, what the-?" Freddie asked but was soon shushed with Sam's lips pressed against his. I smiled, my work here was done.

5 minutes late they are still at it. I clear my throat, they ignore it.

"Ahem," I say, they ignore it. "Having fun?" I ask, once again, I'm ignored. "HEY." I scream, they pull apart in surprise.

"Is this really the time?" I ask impatiently. **(A/N Harry Potter Reference FTW!) **The two look at each other and smile, they didn't notice as their fingers slowly intertwined.

**Awwwwww. How adorable and fluffy was THAT! Was it worth the three week wait? No...Well! **

**Nah I'm kidding, I had a serious bad case of writers block. Real bad. This is the end**

**DON'T BE UPSET**

**I will have an Epilogue. Don't you worry ;D **


	14. Epilogue

**Hey guys. This is the last chapter. OH MY GOD I KNOW. It's so sad :/**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the wait I just didn't want this story to...end. I mean guys look. I have 355 REVIEWS.**

**THAT'S CRAZY!**

**I mean, my goal in life is to get 1000 reviews for a story. I know, I'm lame :P**

**Yeah it's not going to happen. But I hope SOMEDAY I'll get 500 reviews for this story. I know it probably won't happen but oh well. I'm so happy I got all these reviews. I mean my very first story I ever wrote was the same length but only got 65 reviews (I deleted it...It was horrible xD)**

**Anyways, I just wanted to say I love all of you. Even though you guys don't know it, you have helped me through all the bad times in my life. **

**When I first started this story I was going through a REALLY bad breakup...I was so upset everyday. It was horrible. All the sudden I was getting these reviews and they would make me smile and make me feel good about myself. **

**Whenever I was feeling sad or upset (I still do this) I'll look at my reviews and smile. **

**I honestly think of ALL of you as my best friends (LAAAAAMEEE I knowww)**

**Anyways. THANK YOU! I love you!**

**Enough with the emotional fluffy chizz. ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER EVER.**

***Sobs***

**Debra; The Therapist POV**

Hello stranger! I know that I haven't updated you on Freddie's life lately. Well, that's because I just recently got an update myself. So basically, when Marissa found out her "precious Fredward" was dating Sam, she flipped bananas. She immediately dropped Freddie as one of my patients.

Six months passed before I ever heard from Marissa again. But I did watch iCarly every night, along with Joe. It was sort of our 'date night', well the closest to a date night I would allow in our relationship.

With Sam and Freddie, as much as I can tell, nothing has really changed. Carly announced to the audience that Freddie and Sam were now an "item", despite Sam obviously not wanting to share the personal information, six months ago. Every webisode, see I'm picking up on the lingo, Sam still abused Freddie and he still took it.

Yesterday I got a phone call.

"Hello, Debra?" A familiar shrill voice boomed from the other line.

"Yes?"

"Hello, it's Marissa, Fredward Benson's mother..." How did I know I would be hearing from her sooner or later.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Benson. How are you doing lately?"

"Horrid! My Freddie is still dating that devil...And he's actually..._happy._ I tried to bring him to other consolers, but they said I was overbearing and that I was insane! Can you imagine that?" Marissa said quickly, I was just smiling and biting my lip to stop from letting out a laugh.

"Really? You? Well I would never!" I said quickly, because if I said it slower I would've started cracking up.

"I knew you would understand, and Freddie says he misses you, so I decided to reinstate our regular visitations." I smiled. They always come back.

So I have been waiting for Freddie to arrive sipping my tea when I heard a doorbell ring. I opened the door not to see a mother making a fuss over her son's outfit, or a blonde-haired girl wrestling a brown-haired boy to the ground. I saw a brown-haired teenager nonchalantly holding hands with a blonde-haired teenage girl.

I smiled and opened the door as they walked together into my office. Sam pushed Freddie onto the floor so he landed on my plant cactus.

Some things never change.

**OH MY GOSH SO SHORT. But I think it was all in good time. I seriously have been CRYING while writing this. I've grown SO much while writing this story. I LOVE YOU ALL. Review. Keep your eyes out for my other stories. **


End file.
